


wish your heart makes

by enbycupcake



Series: fairy tale aus [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Cinderella Elements, Illustrated, Multi, Trans Anakin, Trans Character, Trans Obi-Wan, Trans Padmé
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbycupcake/pseuds/enbycupcake
Summary: The Queen was throwing a ball, and Ani was going to be there. He deserved a night of dancing.A Cinderella retelling.





	wish your heart makes

**Author's Note:**

> This actually was the first of the fairytale aus I wrote, but initially I had planned to do more than a cover for it. That just....never panned out, so I decided to just draw a cover and post this, finally! The full cover, instead of the crop I used here, can be seen on [tumblr.](http://enbycupcake.tumblr.com/post/162886552422/the-queen-was-throwing-a-ball-and-ani-was-going)

Once upon a time, in a galaxy far, far away, there was a mother and her son. The mother was strong while her son was kind. Together, they were happy.

But one day, Shmi Skywalker realized she couldn’t make their increased rent without help. She went to her landlord, and he demanded that all the buildings’ chores needed to be done. So Shmi and her son, Ani, cooked and cleaned and learned how to fix the windows and re-plaster the walls.

The chores never ended. Shmi worked herself to death to keep a roof over her son’s head. Little Ani inherited her workload, and he had to give up his toys as he toiled away all day. Next went his schoolwork and then most of his friends. He never had time to play anymore.

One day, a holo went out: the queen of Naboo was to hold a ball! She was quite lonely, and what better way to cheer her up than grand dancing? Ani exclaimed in delight when he saw it.

Upon being asked if Ani could go, the landlord laughed and laughed. Why would a queen want a peasant in her palace? Who would do all of the chores?

Angry, Ani vowed he’d go, regardless – just one night for himself wasn’t too much to ask, and maybe he just wouldn’t come back. So he started pulling together his meager savings and stitching himself something to wear. It wouldn’t be anything fancy, not in a thousand galaxies, but it’d be better than the rags he was wearing now.

On the day of the transport for the ball, Ani tried to sneak out. He was caught by his landlord, and his pretty new garment was torn to shreds in their fight about Ani leaving. But Ani was determined. Triumphant, he made it onto the transport.

Upon reaching Naboo, Ani gasped – the planet was so green! His mended garment flowed in a soft breeze, no sand catching in the folds. A bright smile crossed his face as he started to explore the streets until the ball began.

Just before it was time to head to the castle, a droid rolled up to Ani. Their paint was blue and white, and their voice was a scream if Ani ever heard one. But the droid whirled around and around. Soon Ani found himself in a gorgeous dress that swirled with him as he moved.

Flinging his arms around his new friend, Ani thanked them profusely. The droid beeped at him to hurry it up before he’s late!

The ballroom of the Queen’s palace was ginormous! Ani felt so small despite his height. When he brought his attention back from the decor, he noticed someone quickly approaching him, a determined shine in her eye. She asked for his hand, and, helpless, Ani offered it. He was led to the dancefloor, where the two of them danced all through the night.

Padmé, his dancing companion, pulled Ani away from the dance floor when the clock struck midnight. They walked toward the palace’s gardens. A guard followed them out. In the moonlight, Ani noticed a glitter in Padmé’s hair – it was a crown! He’d been dancing with the queen!

Softly, the Queen and her guard laughed. But together they sat on the little swing, talking and petting Ani’s hair all through the night. Ani couldn’t remember ever being so happy. Once the sun shone bright in the sky, however, Ani broke away. He had a house to hunt for now that the ball was over. Padmé tried to stop him, but Ani was already gone.

Padmé send her guard, Obi-Wan, to find him. He searched and he searched, everywhere he could. He looked in the shelters and he looked in the lake houses. Nowhere he could he find their Ani. Obi-Wan and Padmé began to despair.

But in the last house left to search, a little rundown cottage, a familiar pair of eyes and soft hair opened the door. It was Ani! Obi-Wan followed him inside and listened to why he left the morning after the ball. Ani panicked; the night was so nice, the nicest one he’s ever had, and he latched onto his need for a house to escape the eventual decline of the morning. Obi-Wan rested an arm on Ani’s waist, and he asked Ani to go back to the palace with him. Ani agreed.

Padmé threw her arms around him when Obi-Wan led him through to her rooms. Ani laughed at how she had to reach for him and threw his head back when Obi-Wan joined them. Someone asked him if he’ll marry them – he’ll never remember who asked him first – and he once again let out a “yes.”


End file.
